25 Days of Hell Err Christmas
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Christmas is in 25 Days and Ryou is feeling the spirit, however, can everyone else surrive the hell... Can Malik? Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

**25 Days of Hell (Err… Christmas)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh, I will never own YGO, and if you sue me, all you'll be getting is my cat, you don't want my cat, my cat is a vicious monster who acts and will eat your hand. So you'd probably be better off not suing me.

**A.n: **Without a doubt, there WILL be OOCness in this story, all the characters are about either 20 or 21, which since they've obviously grown up a lot, could explain the mast OOCNESS?

**Day 1**

Pull back the covers, shiver a little, and look around and asset everything that was currently going on around him. It was cold, okay, it usually was in December… was it December? He'd thought he'd heard Ryou mention it yesterday, while he was rambling about something else. What else did he need to do? Well, getting out of bed might have been a good start, but then he would have to move, and he was rather fond of being lazy, it was one of his favorite past times, besides robbing people, and killing things… plotting the pharaohs death… He really had way too many pastimes. He was going to have to talk to Ryou about shortening the list of things he must do in a day time. There really weren't enough hours in the day… "ACK!"

"Ack? Since when do you ack?" Ryou asked as he walked into Malik and his room. He'd pulled open the curtains, letting in the bright December sun, and make no mistake, the sun was very bright when it moved past the snow clouds. Bright enough to literally almost blind Malik as it found a home on his face, and in his eyes.

"Since you've taking up blinding me with evil." They stared at each other, knowing there was more to be said and if they waited long enough, it would be spoken.

"Which is…?"

"The sun."

"Ah," Ryou said as he opened up the next set of curtains, inducing more loud acks from Malik. "Glad we got that cleared up then." Malik scowled at him. Obviously Ryou had missed the point entirely, and not gotten it like he'd been letting on.

"Alright, what's up?" Malik asked, cutting straight to the point. Waking up by a bright sun had not been on his to do list.

"Nothing," Ryou said as he smoothed out the curtains. Malik rolled his eyes. Nothing always meant something, and if you waited long enough you'd be lucky and fond out what that something was, however, that always led to him doing it to find out. He didn't want to find out, when it came to do whatever it was Ryou wanted done.

"Good, then get Bakura to do nothing."

"Well, I would, but he's apparently doing something with Marik… or was it Yuugi…" Ryou trailed off as he let go of his fight with keeping the curtains neat.

"The pharaoh brat?"

"Shopping?"

"You mean stealing; this is Bakura we are speaking of." Malik said as he stretched his bones, taking sincere pleasure at the sounds of his bones snapping into the right place. It felt damn good.

"Yes, but if he's with Yuugi…" Ryou pressed lightly, who wanted to believe that Bakura had reformed fully, and not just partially.

"Right, He's stealing when he's not looking then."

"… Malik…"

"So what is this nothing, which we both know is something?" Malik asked, already moving on in the conversation. Ryou frowned at him, apparently this conversation was moving to fast for Ryou's taste, who would probably rather like to get around to saying it when he felt like it. Malik wasn't that nice, or patient, to let him get around to it on his own time however.

"Fine," Ryou said in a huff as he strode over to the closet. Malik skimmed his memory, trying to think of everything they might have kept in that closet, and could think up nothing. He didn't actually look in the closet very often, if ever. Maybe when they first moved into the apartment, and Ryou demanded he give an opinion on there first closet together, which he might of said s'nice. Either way Ryou hadn't been happy with his answer then.

"Lights?" Malik asked staring at the box of lights Ryou had produced from the closet. He really needed to check in that closet more often. What else did Ryou had in there. Clothes? Shoes? Presents… Hmm… Presents…

"No, the presents aren't hidden in there."

"Damn."

"These are the lights I mentioned yesterday." Ryou stated, as if that explained everything. It probably did for him, but it didn't in Malik mind.

"…"

"That I wanted strung up outside, and inside, and possibly on the tree I plan to buy."

"… Oh… So… Nothing?"

"… Lights Malik…" Malik grumbled, but crawled out of the bed throwing on the first pair of pants he stumbled on, along with a shirt. Ryou scrunched up his face in horror at Malik hygiene, but he would get over it, he usually did. He grabbed the box of lights and hefting them up in his arms. They were fairly light for being filled to the point of overflowing with lights.

"I hate you." Malik stated pointedly. He really didn't want to hang up lights.

"I'll remind you of that," Ryou started. "When you want sex tonight." And then he left, Malik mouth hanging open in horror.

"RRYYYOOOUUU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**25 Days of Hell (Err… Christmas)**

**Disclaimer: **I think my brain saying I should only post this a certain amount of times; cause by then you should get the fact that I DON'T OWN YGO!

**A.n: **Everyone who took the time to review I just want you to know: I luff you all so very much you totally rock, and it just made my day.

I did however, make a mistake in the last chapter that I plan to go back and correct, I changed it to a house, and not an apartment. Also be wary, if you notice, my writing style changes depending on my mood, so it might be a wee bit different then last chapter Oo

**Day 1 part 2**

Lights, Malik had decided, were in fact the ultimate evil. They had a special place in hell right next to soft cuddly kittens, and big eyed, adorable puppies. They were also right next to a snowy white haired angel named Ryou, who was actually a demon in disguise. Albeit like the lights, they looked so innocent lying there in the box, pleading to be put up and strung around the house and whatnot, and with all that lay on the line, who was Malik to refuse the demon. So grabbed the box he did, and here he was 2 hours later, on a ladder that lead to the roof trying not to fall and bust his ass as the lights tangled around his feet and legs. Some part of his brain, possibly the sensible part (or Marik, but he's not that sensible) was telling him that it would of probably been smarter to untangle the lights on the ground, before he climbed the 25 foot ladder (Why the had a ladder that tall, when there house wasn't, Malik would never know). The other part of his brain, the non sensible part (which sounded a lot more like Marik) made him wish he had his rod still; maybe he could have used it on the lights to untangle themselves… or Ryou… damn him for giving up that wonderful rod.

"Maliiik!" And just when you think your luck can't get any worse, god has this awful way of making it so. Bending backwards, but not enough that he would actually fall off the ladder (though, that had been a thought, if he could escape from the voice below) he looked down to see Anzu. Overly perky, always friendship this, friendship that… gullible… will do anything for anyone… Anzu.

The gods had to have loved him; he must have done something right.

"Anzu!" Malik called down, putting on what he thought, and hoped, was a rather friendly smile. He hadn't given those much and he didn't want to scare the girl away by giving her something frightful instead of friendly. That wouldn't do, he had a plan, and the plan was now on his list of things to do. "Hey… Could you… uh… Help me?"

"Why?" Anzu asked, eyebrow raised. Malik stared at her. Why? Well, He wanted to scream why the hell not, but that didn't seem like a smart thing to do. With Anzu, you had to take certain steps to get what you want, and Malik didn't want to mess this up.

"Because it'd be the friend thing to do, and it would REALLY help Ryou! He'd definitely appreciate it!" The inner Malik did a jig as Anzu nodded her head, liking the idea of helping someone, and them appreciating it. Really had to know what buttons to push. "Great! Let me just… ACK!" Malik yelped as he felt his feet get tangled around a loose cord of lights, arms flailing out, he wondered if he was fixing to die. He felt a pull in his leg as his right foot got stuck in between the ladder rails. He cursed as the ladder started to swing backwards. "ANZU! GRAB THE LADDER! HOLY SHIT! GRAB IT!"

**---- **

"… Oh God," Ryou moaned out as he dropped the black sweater he'd been looking at onto the table. He'd honestly meant to go out Christmas tree shopping, but then he'd ran into Honda, who was looking for a present for Otogi, and one thing lead to another and now here he was looking at sweaters, who knew Otogi even WORE sweaters.

"Don't tell me it's your Ryou Sense?" Honda questioned as he stared at a row of dice. Otogi liked dice, god knows he has them almost everywhere; maybe he should just get him another pair of…

"That's not very original," Ryou said cutting the idea down before the thought could even finish. "And yes, it is…"

"Just pretend it isn't activating, and maybe it'll go away."

"… That never works." Ryou said digging into his jacket pocket, searching for the cell-phone he'd grabbed, or at least he thought he grabbed. Giving up on the pockets, he pulled out the hidden black messenger bag he'd had hidden underneath the jacket, and shuffled around inside. "Put it DOWN Honda, we are being original here, no dice." Ryou chided, not looking up. He let out a satisfied hmm as he heard the sound of dice going back onto the table.

"How do you do that?"

"Just another form of Ryou Sense." Ryou commented before letting out a little whoop of joy as his hand landed on the small silver cell-phone in the bag. "… I should have known." Ryou said in a sigh as he flipped open the cover, to see non-existent battery bars. It only figured someone would once again grab his phone seeming to think for some reason it was better then there house phone, stay on it all night, forget to charge it (again) and leave him with no juice on the phone. It was the story of his phones life, and it happened apparently too often. "Oh well," Ryou said shoving it back into his bag and hiding it away once again as he grabbed Honda arm, dragging him away.

"I still say dice would be a good idea, Otogi likes dice."

"And he has them by the thousands, possibly because his EX'S gave them to him." Ryou said, stressing on the word ex.

"… You don't think he broke up with them because they gave him dice do you…" Honda asked, growing pale at the word. Ryou turned around and gave Honda a solemn stare, eyes downcast and nodding slowly. "I don't want him to break up with me."

"Then stray away from the dice."

"… Well… what if…"

"That's tacky, and worse then the dice."

"… I hadn't even said anything yet." Honda sputtered out offended. Ryou rolled his eyes, turning back around with a shrug.

"No, But it's you."

"That hurts Ryou, how does Malik put up with you?"

"… I'd answer that, but something tells me Honda that you don't want to know."

**----**

"So…"

"Yep."

"Should we uh…"

"No, No I think its best to leave them like that for awhile." Bakura commented as he stared idly out the car door window, watching the spectacle outside Ryou's house with a sick sort of amusement. It was funny watching Malik dangle for a ladder. Tea looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, trying to get the ladder to stay steady, as Malik tried to untangle his foot, which seemed to only make it worse.

"Don't you think Ryou might not appreciate…?"

"Only for a few minutes, and then he'll get a kick out of it, just like the rest of us."

** ----**

I pretty much hate this chapter, I can't keep my writing style the same, and it constantly changes with my mood. I also hate Duke's name, so I used to the Japanese names instead. Next chapter should be the next day, and I'm not sure who Bakura with. I want to say Yuugi, but I am still thinking up a good reason as to why he'd be hanging around with Yuugi. As for Ryou and Honda hanging out... I just generally like the idea of them being good friends ;;

If Malik seems OOC towards that end, think of it this way, your dangling for a house, you'd be screaming blood murder to XD


	3. Holiday Tree

**25 Days of Hell (Christmas)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO in anyway, If I did there would be Yaoi, and Crossovers, and I'd have money XD

**A.n: **I learned something new! Get this, apparently stories don't write themselves XD I got distracted, I got Sims 2 working on my computer again and well…I now know why you're not supposed to tempt recovering addicts XD

**Holiday Tree**

"… Remember, I love you." Malik said, face solemn, as he looked up or as the case may be at the moment, down at Ryou. Ryou cocked an eyebrow as he stared upwards at Malik in wonder. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how he did, or even accept the fact he did it, but there was plain evidence in front of him that Malik DID do it.

"Right, you love me, so that's why you strung yourself to our house?"

"… Maybe I thought I'd make a good decoration!"

"… Or you're a klutz, and this is your karma getting you back for trying to con Anzu into doing the work."

"…" Ryou shook his head as he grabbed a brick and placed it against the ladder, holding it in place. He'd sent Anzu home almost an hour ago and was now hoping she'd be able to breath, and gets a sound mind back one of these days. She'd looked rather rattled from the whole ordeal. Ryou didn't see why, it was rather amusing to him. Granted, Malik could of died, and why that might of irritated Ryou a little, in the long run maybe it was doing the world… oh wait, he wasn't suppose to go down those trails of thoughts, and he still would like Malik to be alive, then dead.

"Are you going to… yanno… help me down?"

"…"

"Ryou?"

"…"

"I love you?" Malik tried again as he squinted to see Ryou. It was starting to get dark, and he was feeling a little dizzy from hanging upside down.

"Keep a GOOD grip." Ryou said cheerfully as he looked back up at Malik. "And I'll see you in the morning!"

"Ryou!"

"You're a decoration Malik! The Neighbors will enjoy you!"

"More like they'll call the cops!"

"Well, in the long run, they WOULD get you down." Ryou said shrugging as he wrapped his jacket around himself. It was going to be a chilly night.

"I HATE YOU!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANNA STAY UP THERE ANOTHER EXTRA NIGHT?"

"RYOOOOUUU!"

** ---- **

"I'm forbidding you to converse with your darker half anymore." Malik grumbled as he stumbled into the house, he'd argued with the police for almost an hour before they would finally get him down. Apparently they fond amusement from the whole ordeal, and debated on just keeping him up there.

Most didn't seem to like Malik from previous meetings.

Ryou had finally convinced them to let him down after they woke him up at 3 in the morning. Malik, the Christmas Lights, wasn't funny to him at 3 in the morning, just annoying.

"Oh, Come on now, you can't say me leaving you up there was on his part."

"He's corrupting you."

"… I've had him around for how many years now Malik? I doubt there much left to corrupt."

"So you say."

"… Right, anyways moving on," Ryou said changing the subject. He placed a grapefruit in front of Malik. His peace offering, though he doubted there was much peace to offer.

"… You move on, I'm going to bed."

"… You can't yet."

"I'm tired, I've been strung to a house all night, and I want sleep, why can't I take my fruit and sleep."

"I wanna go Christmas tree shopping."

"Holiday Tree."

"… Excuse me?"

"They renamed it to a Holiday Tree."

"… It's a tree."

"You're offending me, calling it a Christmas tree; you know I'm not that religion."

"What if you're offending my religion calling it a Holiday Tree?"

"… What religion?"

"FINE!" Ryou said throwing his hands up in the air. "You win; we'll go tomorrow for the HOLIDAY tree."

"… I was only joking, you can call it whatever you want, but thanks for changing your mind and going tomorrow!" Malik said cheerfully, fleeing to the bedroom before Ryou decided to kill him. It was nice winning the arguments once in a while.

I really don't care WHAT they call the tree, but, I think the whole ordeal is too funny with the whole thing, and had to insert it. Now, I'm probably going to be shot by the people who do care.

But, try to look at the GOOD side of it, the better point that doesn't involve the tree: Malik won an argument with Ryou finally XD

I'm debating on going back, and adding in the argument with the fireman. This is honestly like an intermission chapter that got me to day 2, and will lead to day 3 XD

I'm going to make the next chapter really long, to make up for the shortness of this one XD


	4. Deck the Halls

**25 Days of Hell **

**Disclaimer:** The person claiming to own it is my evil twin, honest ;;

**A.n: **Life Blows. And that is the only excuse I'm offering. But I did decide to pick this back up for the new holiday season. Don't expect another update this month however, it's in the middle of NaNoWriMo and I really don't have time to write anything but that at the moment, however updates will resume on Dec. 1.  
**Deck the Halls**

"You are never going out in public with me again." Ryou said angrily as he stomped up the porch to there house, a smiling and cheerful Malik behind him.

"All come on Ryou, It was fuuuun." Malik said, stressing the word fun as he dangled a lone handcuffed wrist in the air. It jingled slightly.

"I lost 200 dollars of our Christmas Money because of you."

"Well, I didn't tell you to bail me out."

"The cops wouldn't not let me bail you out; you were scaring the other prisoners."

"All the reason to not charge."

"MALIK!!"

"… What?" Ryou slapped his forehead in exasperation, remembering today's events."

---

"I want this one."

"…"

"What? Its pretty, It's full of potential… it's…"

"Dying." Ryou inserted before Malik could even finish that sentence. He stared at the half dead, wilted tree. Branches where crumpling around it and really, he didn't even think a miracle could save it.

"It could be like that Charlie Brown Christmas Tree."

"… I don't even think their tree looked that bad."

"You have no spirit."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from Mr. Anti-Christmas."

"I am not Anti… Well… Maybe a LITTLE Anti, but everyone just way to cheerful. It's a waste of a good day."

"Duly noted, I will remember to skip over you when it comes time to buy your gift."

"… Ryou."

"Yes Malik?" Ryou said with patience as he looked at another tree, He knew what was coming.

"I suddenly love Christmas. I mean, why ELSE would I trick you into coming out here huh?"

"I know Malik." Ryou said with a roll of his eyes.

Malik hummed to himself as he followed Ryou from tree to tree. Ryou had finally settled on one, a lush green one that Malik was sure would never fit into the house, at least not until it was properly trimmed, and he could only guess who would end up trimming this tree.

With a sigh he shoved his hands into his pockets, grinning as they rubbed against something.

Ryou thanked the man as he handed him a 40 dollar bill, he helped him get the tree on top of the vehicle. He glanced around, searching for Malik. Someone screamed behind him, and he thought he smelled something burning.

"Oh God…" Ryou mumbled as he turned around. He could hear the singing in the distance and smell the smell of burning Christmas trees.

"Deck the halls with balls of Ryo…"

"MALIK!!" And he could also hear the cop cars.

"So… Err… Do we get to hunt down another tree tomorrow?" Malik asked after a few minutes of silence. Ryou turned and snapped at him.

"You get to be baby sat by Yuugi tomorrow, because if you don't I'm afraid I'll either kill you or not live to see my next birthday!"

---

Wanna know a secret? This has been sitting on my hard drive for months XD It's really half-assed and I still weep at how OOC they are. But hell, did they EVER have a personality outside Yami on that show anyways (Every time I saw Ryou, he was possessed). The Deck the Halls, I'm pretty sure was brought about by my friends and I loving to make up curropted carols.


End file.
